An Unlikely Friendship
by I'mWishingforaStarRod
Summary: A rewrite of t.1234's Friendships From Different Worlds! Kirby is unwillingly tossed into a completely different dimension. A world with intelligent children and imaginative dogs, but danger is lurking around and Kirby must unite with his new friends to stop it.


**Hello, StarRod here! I'm doing a rewrite if t.1234's crossover called "Kirby and Charlie Brown: Friendships from Different Worlds". It will be slightly different than his rendering, partially because I included very small elements of my own and partially because it's written in my style. So, here's chapter one! (Yes, FFN, I have permission to do this...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kirby characters, the Peanuts characters, or the plot. All rights go to the respective owners.**

Chapter One: The Boy Who Lived (oh wait.. Sorry...wrong book...)

I meant Kirby's Arrival.

It was a beautiful morning in the grassy fields of Dreamland. The sun was shining, the Bronto Burts were singing, the fruit was gone...

Wait a minute.

Where's all the fruit?

Oh. Kirby's on an eating spree again.

In case you have no idea who the heck Kirby is, he is a pink puffball, a star warrior, and has an extremely huge appetite.

He was gobbling every piece of fruit he saw, saying "Poyo" (because that's all he really CAN say..). Suddenly, a rift opened right in front of fim. He recognized it immediately. It was a dimensional rift, a gateway to the shadow realm, where the Sphere Doomers dwelled. Kirby wasn't really in the mood for fighting the Doomers that day, so he tried to run away from the gaping hole of the dimensional rifts.

He was so close... He almost escaped it...!

_Shoom!_

With an annoyed "Poyo!" Kirby got sucked into the portal.

Kirby ended up running through a black-and-white complicated maze, and fought a crazy purple sphere doomer with ease. He sighed. He thought he'd never have to do THIS again. After all what happened...he didn't want to think about it.

Kirby wiped his forehead with his little stubby arm. He looked up, and saw another purple rift.

"Poyo?"

That wasn't normal...

And before Kirby got to refill his health meter with a Maxim Tomato, the portal sucked him up.

**_-pagebreak-_**

Kirby awoke in a grassy field near what looked like a ballpark. The little pink puff sat up and looked around him. It was a friendly little place, a vacant lot near a nice little neighborhood where small children ran around. Kirby was only a little scared.

He got up and crept closer to the ballpark. A funny-looking kid with a round head, a yellow and black zig-zagged shirt, and a white baseball cap was pitching, and judging by the score, the home team wasn't doing very well. Okay, that's an understatement. They were losing by over one hundred points.

The boy at the pitcher's mound readied his hand. His eyes narrowed, but Kirby could tell that he was worried. A player from the outfield shouted, "C'mon, Charlie Brown, strike em out!"

The boy, presumably Charlie brown, closed his eyes as he threw a fastball. He hitter at the plate smacked it into next week, causing a home run. The home team groaned loudly.

"We lost AGAIN, Charlie Brown!"

"Some manager you are."

"Do you get some sort of sick pleasure out of losing all the time? I mean COME ON! We NEVER win!"

Kirby felt pretty bad for Charlie Brown; just because he lost a simple game everyone was mad at him. He decided to follow Charlie Brown home. He was accompanied by a kid with a striped red shirt; He was carrying a light blue blanket and was sucking his thumb.

"Linus, why are we losing all the time? Why am I always the goat?"

The kid, Linus, began to reply, "Well, I-"

He was cut off because Kirby got scared and jumped into a bush so he wouldn't be seen. Charlie Brown and Linus turned around quickly. "What was that?" Charlie Brown asked.

"It's probably your dog pretending to be the World War One flying ace again, Charlie Brown."

"I'm going to pull a Red Baron on him!" Charlie Brown grinned good-naturedly and pulled back the bush. Kirby, who was kind of freaked out by now, tried to escape the confinements of the bush. His little pink feet got caught In a branch and he fell out, rolling slowly. He stopped by Charlie Brown's feet. One of his eyes opened. "Hiiiii~!" Kirby managed to say nervously.

"Linus, what is it?"

"I don't know, Charlie Brown. It looks like something you would see at an anime convention."

Kirby was confused. What was anime? Why wasn't the boy named Charlie Brown attacking him? After all the insults he got from everybody, Kirby thought he would be mean. He didn't SEEM to be.

Charlie bent down and patted Kirby's head. "Hi. Are you lost?"

Kirby sat up, his little arms in the air. "Poyo!"

Linus spoke up from behind Charlie Brown. "He probably can't talk much English, Charlie Brown." He bent down as well. "What's your name, little buddy?" Kirby jumped up. "Kaabii Kaabii!"

"Kaabii? So he IS from an anime convention!"

Kirby shook his head. "Kaar-bii!"

Charlie Brown thought a minute. "Your name is Kirby?" Kirby smiled and did a little victory dance. Linus stood up and grabbed his blanket. "We should go, Charlie Brown. It's getting late."

The kid in the yellow zigzag shirt stood up and offered kirby his hand. "C'mon, you can eat supper at my house. You must be starving."

Kirby cheered and skipped ahead of the two boys. He liked them. They were nice and had food. His mind still raced, wondering why people made fun of such a nice kid. Maybe he would find out later...

**Well, there's chapter one! I really like the concept of these groups of characters from totally different worlds colliding; maybe that's why I like crossovers so much. I like to see what adventures characters from two different places go on! **

**Please review! **

**StarRod **


End file.
